Scarlet No Sakura
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Time isn't like everyone else thinks, it's not a river but a lake. All going on at once. Now Naruto knows why he didn't die 10 years ago on the worst day of his life. He has to save himself from himself, how hard can it be? Cannon Universe,REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Petals of Scarlet

Scarlet no Sakura 

* * *

Summary: Naruto goes back to darkest day of his life to prevent his potential death, teaching his younger self to hope and what real love is. (Just try it come on you know you wanna)

Set in the cannon Naruto universe, after the Pain invasion but before Sasuke attacks the kages.

Warnings: Some minor cursing, dark themes, shameless fluff later on mahahahahah (non romantic of course)

Hey everyone Snowy-Chan here, how is everyone heh heh. This is my first Naruto fan fic, (I LOVE my little Naru-chan don't you…well not mine but well…urgh meanie's I want him) This is actually a section of a fic that has been in a my head for a while, not exactly the way it was suppose to be but I don't want to confuse anyone so it turned out like this. If you want to see more of this story or just want a rough summary of it just ask other wise it's just going to be a private one for me to roll around in its goodness. Their will be no pairings in this story part its focusing on some Naruto character development, it would be pretty much the same if I were post the full story though I'm sure some light romance would creep up because I cant help it (hopeless romantic sadly) This was originally suppose to be a one shot but I didn't want to kill anyone with the length so here we are. Man I really suck at that, Everything always turns out longer than I want it. Hehehehe well whatever more fun for me. I hope you like, and I apologize for the somewhat formal writing style which isn't usually me but since the subject matter it felt a little morbid to be cracking jokes every few lines like usual. Though some dark themes this is not angst or at least not dripping in it, I HATE THAT GENRE its just their to make my heart hurt. It will be kind of fluffy sometimes but people that don't like fluff are….puppy killers so you better like it. Okay yes I'm a dork no need to make fun. Muhahahahaha enjoy I will most likely update pretty soon, like less than an hour probably or not we'll see how I feel so have fun my ducks.

Okay okay…I don't own Naruto so sue me…oh wait don't do that hehehe I was just kidding I swear. ***mutters* **Stupid meanie lawyers and their laws. '

_

* * *

_

~Preface~

_I love you_. Three of the simplest words to describe something so profound, humans have spent centuries trying to decipher, to understand it to it's fullest. These words are ones the most people hear many times by the time the can even begin to understand the meaning of them. Said to us by the people that had a hand in who we are. People that felt for us, that understood or at least tried, people that unconditionally loved us. But, and this is a rather large one at that, some of us are left on our own.

Some have never heard these words spoken in earnest, or least have no memory of such a event. Left alone to fight with life, an endless battle, with no guidelines that we as fickle creatures need so grandly to thrive. Some fall and do not get up, drowning in their own desperation. However there are a few, very very few that stand up on their own, with only their own hands lifting them. To fight impossibility, and the weight on hopelessness. One or two of these few are just determined enough to reach the sun, to find true peace and maybe just maybe. A little love.

* * *

- _Chapter One: Petals of Scarlet-_

The room was silent, still even though it held two male occupants. Though strange, it is not completely out of the ordinary, some people really prefer silence. As strange as it might seem. However since one of the occupants happened to be the living incarnation of the sun, and who was by no standard a introverted person, this is unsettlingly strange. Most people that knew him would go into a violent shock if they were to witness it. Well that is the people that had only ever meet the mask so carefully constructed by the boy, even he was tricked by it…sometimes.

The other boy however it wasn't surprising to find him in silent contemplation. Both were in their own worlds, thoughts scattered and unfocused. As they waited for the third addition to their party, when they would find out what they would be working on this time.

The blonde haired boy, the living sun, gazed distractedly out a small window in the plain midnight blue room. Bored of seeing only blue walls and black non descript furniture, he would have spent the time gazing at his companion if he had wished to die an early death. With a short fused temper, he would be quick to become offended.

The blonde haired boy mused on this slightly amused, reminiscing on the temper that made his friend so different from the rest of his family. Leaning his tanned forehead against the window jam his eyes sought out the differences in this world from his own that he normally presided. The sky was a swirling vortex of purple, gold, and silver, very different from the blue from his true world, the vibrant blue that sparkled in the boy's eyes.

The trees were malformed, twisting and some what sinister looking, just what one would expect in realm bucking the demons void-like one. It's plants were the same, with a few strange ones in between, often colored differently. Or vastly a different size. The blonde eyed the enormous Venus fly trap wearily, having had a unfortunate experience with the plant.

This world was not a place many human frequented, in fact the only humans that ever came to this place, to this specific estate was 12 in number. (9 of which could not be counted completely human in the normal sense.) Alive anyway. It was not unusual to come across the soul of a hero or in rare cases a villain, sent to the 'other realm' to help the goings on in the human world and regulate the demon void. Yes, these humans were special indeed. Chosen by fate , to take the less traveled road. The one though the dark forest rather than the sunny meadow.

The 9 you ask? I see you picked that out, very clever of you_**. (A/N yes I am a royal dork) **_The ones not completely human, a mystery indeed. In the world of humans and the ninja they are known as Jinchuriki, humans used as a vessel to hold one of the 9 great and terrible tailed beasts. This place was a sanctuary to the unfortunate vessels, a place they learned to control, use, and suppress the demons chakra. Where they became a family, one that though different in many ways was bound by loneliness and understanding.

Though sadly none remembered when they returned to the real world. Through a strange power that surrounded the Junchuriki's estate, a person forgets everything that went on in its confines unless they were meant to remember. Since it would not only be strange but also alarming if the Junchuriki not only recognized each other but acted like family when they were never suppose to have meet. However even with their memories gone, they often retained the peace of a visit to the estate. The other three of the humans lived in the estate, working constantly. Though also lonely they could always depend on one of the 9 to show up to visit at least once a week, if not more.

The blonde boy sighed tiredly, brushing a hand through his messy liquid gold hair. Before turning to look at his silent companion.

"Damn brat is taking forever." The blond mutters irritably, before standing and beginning to pace. Feeling the need to do SOMETHING. Anxious for some unknown reason.

"She's busy idiot, the mission isn't going anywhere." The silver haired boy answered cushioning his head on his fist, uninterested in his friends impatience.

"I know that that….it's just. Oh fuck I don't know I'm just anxious. I have a feeling this is important." The blonde tried to explain running his hands again through his blonde hair before stopping and scratching at his scarred cheek, his eyes taking on a considering look.

The silver haired boy didn't say anything just looking at the boy. Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsunie was not known to be the most patient of people. Even when he put down the mask of a true imbecile he didn't have the ability to wait when he felt he could do something. Even if it was at the risk to himself.

Naruto abruptly turned rustling his pale gold kimono, decorated with scarlet Sakura, the sign of the Kyuubi in the demon world. Twisting the white wrap-like garment that wound around his forearms and twisted around his waist, he had created it years before to be a center point to his flying jutsu , through the use of wind chakra.

With a sigh he threw himself back into the chair, tanned face pulled into a pout. The silver haired boy had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop of laughing outright The boy looked like a petulant child.. Naruto saw narrowing his eyes before growling.

"Oi, don't laugh at me Suke-Bastard." Sukeji's eyes narrowed at his blonde friend, his glare far more impressive than the foxes.

"Don't call me that." Sukeji ground out tone daring Naruto to disagree, the blonde rose to the challenge grinning widely.

"Awh why, is Suke-chan angry because his name sounds girly like that." Sukeji raised a silver eyebrow before a evil smirk curled on his face.

"Forgive me Naruto but I am not the one who has been mistaken for a girl in a kimono." Naruto sputtered angrily.

"You know perfectly well why that happened Baka, and I have it on good authority you've been mistaken for a girl before in that kimono." Naruto smiled smugly gazing at his slender friend in the silver and light blue kimono; though the boy may be taller than him he had the far more feline and female figure than the blonde.

"Why you-" Sukeji started his quick temper blazing before the screen door to the room snapped open causing both of the teens to jump in surprise. Not sensing that their final team-mate had arrived. She looked at the them both steadily before rolling her eyes.

"Fighting again? And you call yourselves sages." The raven haired girl shook her head sadly before entering, eyeing her fellow sages. Sukeji Sage of the Past, who watched to make sure none messed with what was meant to be. Herself Chiori Sage of the Future, who protected the future and presided over those with foresight, and last but not least. Naruto Sage of the present, with the biggest job to protect the human and demon realm from destruction. Just your average walk in the park of course. Chiori straightened her blue kimono before throwing the files towards the two boys.

"Awh, you know we were just kidding." Naruto smiled at the girl as he caught the file lazily.

"So what's the mission." Sukeji asked reaching to grab the file with his finger tips. Naruto stopped before opening the file catching the way Chiori tensed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked warily, not sure if he wanted to know. Chiori bit her lip before combing her face into a business like persona, settling down in one of the black chairs before answering carefully. "Suicide Prevention." This caught both of the boys attention, out of all the jobs they worked suicide was the worst to deal with since sometimes they failed.

It being a question of free will they didn't get a second chance and couldn't force the person to do anything. Though they could prevent the act there was no guarantee that once the memory was hidden in the persons mind that they wouldn't do it again. The trio needed to ingrain the feelings needed rather than relying on the memories.

They didn't get many of these cases, only people that would have a big impact on the future or present were given to them, usually it was people in the present but some of them required going into the past to prevent the act…specifically 8 cases had had this result.

All Jinchuriki. Yes every one of the vessels had at one time attempted suicide. It was hard on the trio since they knew these people, and to see them at their darkest was difficult. It was often Naruto that did most of the talking, being a Junchuriki himself. He had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly who this case was… but he had to have it confirmed. So steeling himself he asked the question with his eyes, sapphire blue blazing into the pale periwinkle.

Chiori took a deep cleansing breath before nodding slowly her eyes sympathetic. Naruto closed his eyes before he started to shake. He knew this day would come, the images of that day assaulting him causing his very core to be shaken. The day everything almost ended. The blonde was brought back to the present abruptly as arms wrapped around his neck tightly, Naruto breathed in Chiori's motherly scent of pine needles and cotton wool. Allowing her to comfort him. Sukeji simply placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder gently squeezing and kneading the boy's tense muscles. It was enough.

Taking a minute to compose himself, he cleared his throat and spoke. His voice only slightly strained. "Let's go." Chiori nodded pulling back, but not before pressing her lips to Naruto's forehead. "Whenever you're ready Naruto-nii-san" Chiori smiled gently at her friend as his face lit up at being called a brother.

"Well let's get cooking Nee-Chan." He said with a smirk, though it quivered slightly. Sukeji shook his head at the pair walking into a small closet space and coming out with 3 travel cloaks. Tossing them to his team mates lazily before moving to an empty space in the room where they would weave the Jutsu to the past. Chiori grabbed the cloak and swung it on before joining Sukeji, Naruto grabbed his with one hand on instinct as he wrote something one a plain sheet of paper. When he finished her slipped it into a small pouch tied to his waist before pulling on his cloak and joining the other two sages.

"Ready?" Sukeji asked eyeing the other two. Both nodded before turning so all three of their backs were pressed against each others. With the speed of repetition and practice the three weaved the hand seals of the complex jutsu with blearing speed. As the last seal was completed the three called out in calm voice. "Past no Jutsu." Before slapping both of their palms to the ground. With a familiar whirling sensation the trio was pressed through a vortex of colors. Traveling back. Back to 10 years prior to prevent the death of a little boy…of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

So tell me everyone what did you think, and Remember reviews are like love, love makes the world go round, so lets keep the world rolling and send me a review nee? Positive comments would be lovely thank you sweetie, you're the best. Oh and FYI I don't care about grammar I know I suck so lets leave it at that….uh huh thank you for your consideration. *EVIL GLARE* Blinks * Innocent smile*

Love Snowy-Hime


	2. Spiraling Downward

__

__

_**Scarlet No Sakura**

* * *

_

__

Summary: Naruto goes back to darkest day of his life to prevent his potential death, teaching his younger self to hope and what real love is. (Just try it come on you know you wanna)

Set in the cannon Naruto universe, after the Pain invasion but before Sasuke attacks the kages.

Warnings: Some minor cursing, dark themes, shameless fluff later on mahahahahah (non romantic of course)

__

Snowy-chan here! Ya~hoo how are you guys. I really like this story but fromt he reponse you guys dont *pout* I will probably keep writing for my own guilty pleasure but some feedback would be welcome. No flames if you can help it, those aren't nice *shakes finger grinning* Anyway enjoy, I update when I can, not that anyone cares as of yet! HOWEVER I will not give up. hehehehe I can be just as foolishly determined as Naru-chan if I put effort in. Thanks and have a great day.

Huggles Love Snowy

__

Okay okay…I don't own Naruto so sue me…oh wait don't do that hehehe I was just kidding I swear. ***mutters* **Stupid meanie lawyers and their laws. '

_

* * *

___

Petal's of Scarlet,

_Spiraling Downward,_

_**Chapter Two: Spiraling Downward**_

* * *

It took a moment before the three friends snapped out of the stupor induced by the time travel. Chiori and Sukeji slumped to the ground panting heavily and shaking. The chakra amount was exuberant even with the three of them contributing. Naruto was only slight fatigued; breathing a smidge heavier than normal but being a Junchuriki was other wise fine.

Chiori kicked out at the boy huffing, aggravated at her exhaustion. Naruto simply smirked brushing his golden hair out of his eyes before extending his hands to the forlorn sages. Sukeji ignored the gesture but Chiori allowed her self to be pulled up before she looked around at her surroundings.

"The woods behind Konoha?" She asked raising her eyebrow at Sukeji who had been in charge of the location. He shrugged.

"No where else to land unless you WANT to be found out." Sukeji ground out aggravation seeping into his voice. Chiori was about to counter before Naruto held out his arm, cutting her off.

"We have about 15 minutes, stop bickering." Both of his companions were a little shocked by this pronouncement but shut up seeing Naruto's serious face. Studying the suns position Naruto did some mental calculations, tanned brow furrowed, running through his memories before he found what he was looking for. "I believe I was in the market, lets go."

Naruto took the lead, slipping the hood of the cloak to cover his face. He knew no one would be expecting to see him grown up and would assume he was a stranger but it was better safe than sorry. He followed the familiar path out of the woods, his companions silently following him, their hoods also up.

The trio was silent all the way up to when they reached the main market, Chiori was the first to break the tense atmosphere. "We should split up, we need to find you soon." Naruto shook his head before saying just before a whisper.

"Not necessary."

"Huh, but how will we find you? We only have 10 minutes left." Chiori asked confused. Naruto opened his mouth out to speak but Sukeji spoke up.

"It's not exactly hard to find Naruto in a crowd." Carefully he nudged Chiori to look where Naruto was staring fixedly, walking slowly towards. The crowd was parted in half, the villagers faces folded into mask of hate, fear, and disgust as a tiny boy with gold hair made his way solemnly past them. Limping almost pathetically but with his head up, though anyone that cared to look at his face could see he was fighting not to cry. Even with the wide grin spread across it.

"Oh." Chiori says lamely flushing before falling silent. The two sages listened as whispers called their blonde friend a monster, a freak of nature, even a baby killer. They were horrified, but Naruto never wavered his face so stoic it would put an Uchiha to shame. Slowly closing the space between his younger self and their group. Something caught Sukeji's attention and he sprung into action seemingly without thinking about it.

A woman probably around 20 held a large shard of broken glass; she had raised her arm preparing to throw it at the limping boy's back. Sukeji managed to grab and twist the women's arm behind her back before she could throw it. She yelped as the glass cut into her hand and dropped it. The other two sages continued on after sharing a look with their team mate that told them to go on and he would catch up.

Chiori was mortified. To think that someone as sweet and kind as Naruto Uzumaki was treated with such abhorrent behavior was beyond her. Just because he was a vessel to hold back the Kyuubi. She had met the Kyuubi and many other demons in her time in the other realm and even they; evil as they may be did not deserve such cruelty.

"Oh Naruto." Chiori breathed, reaching to link her hand with the stoic blonde's. It was not a romantic gesture, but one of friendship, support, and family love.

"Worst than you thought, Nee-Chan?" Naruto asked evenly, turning to show her a sad smile. Before something caught his eye, just what he was waiting for. He quickened his speed eyes locked on the make-shift group of new genin making their way slowly towards his younger self. The young boy stopped eyes widening in fear. Ignoring as people pushed and shoved past him, watching the group of boys walking towards him, their eyes filled with murderous intent. As they came closer the boys face emptied of that fear replaced by bravado, and disinterest.

Chiori watched the change with amazement at her friends acting ability. To be able to hide such strong emotions from his faces was one thing but to put on a completely disinterested façade was amazing to the girl. She had always believed Naruto to be an open book. Perhaps that was not the case. Naruto quickened his pace so they were just with-in earshot as the group began talking.

"Well what do we have here?" A snotty nosed boy say with grandeur, pushing his glass up with a wicked smile. Little Naruto didn't answer, just staring blankly at the boys in front of him. His eyes however were fierce, with a harsh glint in them. Even this though did not do much for the boy's appearance since his arms were wrapped protectively around his middle. To Chiori it looked as if he was closing in on himself, Naruto knew it was only from the fresh batch of bruises and cuts. Protecting himself where he was most vulnerable.

Naruto came to a stand still by a cart of flowers, motioning for Chiori to show interest in them. It would be odd if the pair were to intervene so soon, if at all. Naruto stayed in his place, by sure will power.

"A monster of course Fredian." The foremost boy answered with a chortle taking in the smaller and much younger child in front of him. Savoring the flash of pain behind his eyes. Naruto's hands clenched, leaving half-moon imprints in his palms as he spied through the corner of his eye. The younger blonde stepped back, eyes still glued on the group.

"Hmm, seems demon boy isn't willing to play with us." The boy named Fredian said another wicked smile curving his face into a sadistic mask

"What shall we do?" One of the boys from the back asked, not even having the courage to face the blonde haired boy face on. Younger Naruto flinched as the glares pierced him like spikes. Naruto is only distracted as Sukeji takes his place beside Chiori sending Naruto a short nod before allowing himself to be pulled into a chat with the elderly florist, who was looking somewhat worriedly towards the boys and Naruto. This caused the blonde's heart to warm slightly; this woman had always been kind despite everything. It was why he only ever bought her flowers and never went to Ino's shop. (not that he bought flowers often, because who really did he have to give them to?) Much to the girl's annoyance.

Brought back from his musings, Naruto turns sharply as the leader boy steps up and shoves hard on the slim shoulders of the 6 year old. However, instead of hitting painfully on the floor Naruto is there instantly grabbing his younger self's arm and tugging him up right. The boy immediately doubled over his bruises on his arm being grabbed in the save. Gently with a practiced hand, the older blonde rubbed in-between the boys shoulder blades, on of the few spots untouched by bruises. Unconsciously the boy leaned into the touch as he fought to regain his breathing and control over his tear dots.

"Oi, who do you think…you…are?" The leader boy asked with a glop, as the older Naruto slowly raised his head showing narrowed eyes, the pupil's in slits. No longer blue but Kyuubi red.

"Scram." Is all the blonde says slowly but the menace is very clear in the one word. Not needing anymore convincing the boys take off in a sprint away. Naruto's eyes slowly returned to their blue as he gazed down at the sad boy in front of him. Who is shaking in fury and anguish. With out looking up at his savior the boy whispered.

"Thawks…so much." Before he took off running down the street and disappearing into the crowd. Naruto watched as he ran, a small smile on his face.

"Should you have done that?" Sukeji asked lazily from behind him. Naruto doesn't turn around only shrugging.

"It doesn't matter; we have to catch up to him again." Chiori interrupts Sukeji's protest. He growls at her until Naruto cuts both of them off softly. Slightly alarming the two Sages', sure Naruto was far tamer in the other realm and while on missions. It also was understandable why Naruto would be more serious in a job involving himself, but that did not explain how…calm almost cold the blonde was. They had worked missions involving him directly before and still he was never like this. Their confusion only increased as the blonde spoke.

"No, we will not be catching up to me."

"Um, well….I don't know what you….damn it Naruto what the hell do you mean." Chiori snapped losing her temper in her confusion.

"I want to-" Naruto started but stopped seeming to have trouble describing what exactly what he meant.

"Elaboration would be necessary here idiot." Sukeji lolled placing a hand on his friends shoulder and turning him so the two Sages' could see his face. It was mostly blank but they could see tears collecting at the rims of his eyes, not quite spilling over onto his scarred cheeks. Taking a deep breath Naruto closed the blue pools and spoke. It was as though it was easier with them shut rather than open.

"I want-no I need to do this alone."

"What! You-" Chiori shrieked causing several in the crowd to turn and peer at the three hooded strangers before passing on, in a ninja village it was really better to leave the strange…alone. She is cut off abruptly by a seething Sukeji.

"Shut up! Are you trying to be stupid or is it natural." Sukeji said through gritted teeth taking his hand away from Chi's currently pouting face before turning to Naruto.

"Why do you need to do this alone? We're a team…you don't...I mean we want to…" Sukeji stumbled off trying and not succeeding in expressing how he felt.

"We're here for you." Chiori answers for the flustered silver haired sage. Naruto's face brightened into a heart-breakingly beautiful smile. The silver and raven haired sages just gawked dazed by the…thankfulness in Naruto's face and on display in his sapphire eyes. He wiped at them with the back of a tanned hand, laughing lightly.

"It's nice to know, I'll admit it is…but right now. I mean. I just need to do this alone, back then or now I guess I was really closed in on myself. I wont open up to people, especially strangers, and that is what needs to happen. If I'm going to make any progress…" Naruto trailed off placing a hand behind his head, scratching lightly as he tried to think of a way to get them to understand, however nothing else was needed because the silver understood exactly what he meant.

"You need to confront yourself on things you don't want people to know. Eh heh fight your inner demon…so to speak." The trio stayed silent for a moment before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Fight your inner demon? OH Kyuubi you open so many doors.

"Glad you understand Suke-Chan." Naruto cooed starting to walk backwards.

"Hey wait, what do we do then?" Chi asked huffing with her hands on her hips.

"Got it already figured out, I have some errands I need you to do. I'll send a messenger when to meet at my apartment. When you're done…well do what ever you freaks do." Naruto grinned before tossing the pair the pouch that held the note. The one he had written before the time travel jutsu. With a short wave the blonde jumped and was out of sight.

Chiori shook her head with a sigh, reaching up with her right hand to catch the pouch. As she untied the ribbon, she asked Sukeji in a worried voice.

"Will he be alright? I know he'll be able to it's just…" She trailed off as she took out the folded paper fiddling with it as if nervous.

"He'll be fine, they'll both be fine. They are Uzumaki Naruto after all." Sukeji said confidently bumping his friends shoulder lightly; they both shared an amused smile.

"Yes…yes he is." Chi muttered to herself eyebrows raised as she read Naruto's careful block letter writing, mouth twitching in amusement.

"Konoha's most surprising ninja indeed."

"Uzumaki." Sukji growled staring at the parting salutation and 6 P.S, Adorning the paper, each bigger and longer than the last. The silver haired sages thoughts were running a rampage through his mind. Naruto was so dead when he caught the blond and that he wrote overly quickly and neat for a supposed idiot.

Naruto felt only a little creepy as he deftly stalked, NO not stalked…of course not don't be silly, deftly watched. That didn't sound right either, oh well he was walking stealthily behind his younger self and that was all there was to it. All the amusement was drained from his face as he struggled not to run and grab his younger self and piggy back ride him. It was pitiful as the boy limped (falling often), his eyes dull not even pain registered even though Naruto knew from his memories it had been agonizing. Tears leaked from the dull sapphires but the boy didn't reach to rub them, lost in emptiness, sobs torn through his chest but it was as if he didn't hear. Something ached inside Naruto as he watched an unhealed scar on his heart, mostly forgotten but coming back with vengeance now that he was confronted directly with the situation, and yet he had no control over it. Naruto felt helpless, but pushed the feelings away. He had done this before and YES he would do it again.

Younger Naruto walked in a daze towards a small area in the Konoha woods. He had found it while hiding from a gang of angry villagers after a particularly nasty prank. As far as Naruto knew only he had even come to the little clearing with wild grass and floor, Oh AND the most important feature the 5 story hill with a sharp cut off, leading down to only hard ground. Wither it be a natural wonder or a bit of random ninjutsu it would serve it purpose as Naruto last fall.

As the older blonde slunk through the tree edging the clearing he flinched, everything looking exactly as he remembered it. Younger Naruto stopped for a moment staring at the steep fall with calculating eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again he resumed walking locked on his destination. Most people, its true, would have intervened right now and though a part of him wanted to, he knew he had to wait.

He knew exactly when he would have to stop the act since that was where his memories ended. Now to a person that was new to the ways of the three great sages of time, (they) would have thought it was a dream or a figment of imagination since his memories simply stopped at one point, but Naruto knew having messed with a persons memory before. That it was not only possible, but a common practice when so called miracles happened. Lets just say their not as much acts of a higher god like power but the intervention of the three sages and their underlings. Well they didn't do everything but…they did enough to warrant a decent amount of awe.

As the young blonde began the trek up the steep hill, the older followed farther behind. Knowing he was safe since, with prior knowledge, he knew the young boy couldn't hear anything but his own sobs and maybe the sound of his heart breaking…again. Finally at the crest of the hill the boy looked out, watching the wind play with the grass with hollow eyes. The other kept creeping forward, not even his kimono nor his cloak rippled loud enough to alert the boy of another presence.

Naruto knew what was going through the little boys head. The taunts, the teasing, the crack of bones breaking, every horror that the boy remembered played across his mind in an endless loop. With the phrase that had sent him over…well you know, playing restlessly in the back of his mind like a soundtrack to his misery. And then with suddenness only Konoha's most surprising ninja could muster, the blonde haired boy threw himself of the rock screaming in release and most importantly…fear.

It was only a spilt second before the older Naruto threw his self off the rock, with out a second thought to the very, very hard ground beneath.

* * *

_So tell me everyone what did you think, and Remember reviews are like love, love makes the world go round, so lets keep the world rolling and send me a review nee? Positive comments would be lovely thank you sweetie, you're the best. Oh and FYI I don't care about grammar I know I suck so lets leave it at that….uh huh thank you for your consideration. *EVIL GLARE* Blinks * Innocent smile*_

_Love Snowy-Hime_


	3. Fall Softly Into Mystery

**_Scarlet no Sakura_**

* * *

_Summary: Naruto goes back to darkest day of his life to prevent his potential death, teaching his younger self to hope and what real love is. (Just try it come on you know you wanna)_

_Set in the cannon Naruto universe, after the Pain invasion but before Sasuke attacks the kages._

_Warnings: Some minor cursing, dark themes, shameless fluff later on mahahahahah (non romantic of course)_

_Ya~hoo, thanks to those few that have taken an interest in my story. THANK YOU! Not much else to say but please enjoy and REVIEW please! Tell me what you think, I'm not getting any feedback what so ever...it's depressing. Okay anyway one note, I couldn't find anywhere when Iruka started looking out for Naruto so lets just say for the sake of the story he was already looking out for the kid, okay thankies._

_Love Snowy-Chan_

_Okay okay…I don't own Naruto so sue me…oh wait don't do that hehehe I was just kidding I swear. ***mutters* **Stupid meanie lawyers and their laws. '_

* * *

_Petals of Scarlet,_

_Spiraling Downward,_

_Fall Softly, Into Mystery_

_**Chapter Three: Fall Softly, Into Mystery**_

* * *

**_Dearest Suke and Chi-chan;_**

**_Do me a huge favor nee? These item's must be brought to my apartment…hold the phone though, not until I send for you. Okay you got it, right? You better because I don't feel like kicking either of your (though nicely structured) butts. Oh and try to have some fun…someone might as well. Okay well Ja Ne!_**

**_P.S. We need medical supplies, and no Chi don't go there! Hmph!_**

**_P.P.S. OH! And some lettuce, the really good kind from the old man on 4__th__ street you know the one Suke-Chan._**

**_P.P.P.S. Also some string noodles from granny yuuki, she should sell them to you no problem Chi she has a thing for…you know YOUR type_**

**_P.P.P.P.S. HMMM…Some spices, all different kinds from that one place, from that one time, oh you remember Suke I was wearing that thing…so scary, WHY me?_**

**_P.P.P.P.P.S. Some chicken, but not alive . I hate chickens ever since that one bit me on, oh well you know._**

**_P.P.P.P.P.P.S. By the way thanks for listening, I LOVE YOU GUYS. Smile, be happy, breathe the air and live in the moment I love you my little babykins Ja Ne for real this time. _**

**_Or maybe not. _**

**_Hahahahahaha_**

**_Okay now…._**

**_Now….._**

_**Alright-fine I'm done sheesh.**_"Let's get to it then." Chiori sighed rubbing at the tense muscles in her back and neck, still slightly amused.

* * *

"Hn." Sukeji grunted, grounding his teeth together before stalking off towards the first item, all the while muttering about annoying blonde's, how he was a man and shouldn't be referred to as…gasp "Chan", and finally bringing it home with a string of low curses causing people in the crowd to shrink away from him. Chiori simply sighed to herself with a shrug. Why be normal when abnormal was twice as fun.

_:Previously:_

_Naruto knew what was going through the little boys head. The taunts, the teasing, the crack of bones breaking, every horror that the boy remembered played across his mind in an endless loop. With the phrase that had sent him over…well you know, playing restlessly in the back of his mind like a soundtrack to his misery. And then with suddenness only Konoha's most surprising ninja could muster, the blonde haired boy threw himself of the rock screaming in release and most importantly…fear. _

_It was only a spilt second before the older Naruto threw his self off the rock, with out a second thought to the very, very hard ground beneath. _

It was only a split second before Naruto adjusted to the air pressing against his nostrils, making it difficult to breath. Instead, he on concentrated on reaching his younger self, flattening out like an arrow to slice through the air and gain lost ground between them. When in-reach the older blonde pulled the others back to his chest, his younger self struggled against the arms.

Panicked from the fall and not thinking straight, the boys screams intensified. Naruto only had a half minute at most to save the both of them so he pressed hard on a point in the smaller boys arm. Knocking him out easily. Concentrating on his hands instead of the ground looming closer, Naruto quickly made the seals he needed, arms still wound around his younger self's chest. Before pushing out wind chakra into the white sash and around his body.

With a quick painful jerk, the sash pulled both of the blonde's up short. Naruto gasped in pain as the sash cut into his waist and almost dislocated his shoulders from their sockets. However, both of them were alive and the boy supposed that was good enough for now.

It was a struggle to hold the small thinner boy to his chest, and regulate the chakra spinning around them before slowly lowering them the 10 or so feet left towards the ground but he manage it. He was after all, Naruto Uzumaki.

He sighed in relief as he touched down on the solid ground, resisting the urge to kiss the grass only because he was still holding the blonde boy. Naruto was breathing hard, sweat plastering his golden bangs to his forehead, his heart racing in adrenaline and fear. _So close._

Finally being brought back to the present Naruto gently lowered his younger self to the grass carefully, knowing the many bruises the other had sustained earlier that day. He knelt looking at himself, wincing at the already yellowing bruises on his thin arms and the edge of a darker bruise peeking out of his black and over large shirt.

He was a mess and he knew it. The boy whimpered in his stupor, terrified moans ripping from his chest as he slept, (or well was unconscious) Had he always done that as a child? The older blonde wondered, did he still do it now? For he had seen much worst than the younger boy.

The golden haired child looked so vulnerable his face scrunched, tears worming their way done dirty scarred cheeks. Hesitantly Naruto reached out and brushed the child's bangs from his forehead, a smile forming on his face as the whimpers quieted at the gentle touch before starting up again.

No longer, hesitant Naruto stoked through the golden hair, dirty yet still the eye catching blonde that more times, than not he wished he didn't have. Not that things would have been easier with darker hair, but it would make it far less troublesome as Shika would put it, to blend into a crowd where instead he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was useless though, to be worrying about something he couldn't change.

Finally the boy stopped shaking and crying out in his sleep, the lines in his face relaxing as whatever nightmare had been plaguing him vanished under the soft touch of tanned fingers. Even if, said fingers, were only his older selves. Sitting cross-legged, Naruto continued his ministrations while pulling something out of one of the pouches tied to his waist. To tiny paper birds infused with chakra, sticking out his tongue in concentration Naruto wrote swiftly on the wing of both birds.

"_Meet at house in 10 minutes." _Before holding them above his hand, and sending chakra into his palm. After a few hesitant flutters of their wings the birds launched into the air to follow Sukeji's and Chiori's chakra signature. Naruto watched for a minute grinning lightly to himself before looking again at the boy. Seeing that he was still calm Naruto stood up, the younger's face crumpled for a minute but then smoothed again. Now here was the problem, Naruto needed the child to stay unconscious at least until he reached the apartment. However knowing the attention he would draw as a strange carrying an unconscious child, even if he was considered a monster it would cause a red alert.

He couldn't exactly sneak around, somewhat obvious in a ninja village, and his transportation technique would only tire him too much to be able to perform the time travel Jutsu to get back home, so Naruto was in a bind.

Not really, in the mood for such an uproar, Naruto needed to devise another plan. Thinking on it a slow satisfied smile curled on his face as his hands unconsciously made the hand seal. In a flash of smoke their stood Iruka-sensei, scar across the nose and all.

It wouldn't be strange for the well-liked teacher to be carrying the blonde to his apartment, as many would assume he had been knocked out in a fight…again. The teacher was out of town on a mission, (due to a lack of available ninja), it was actually one of the reasons he had chosen now to do well…_it _right then while the only person even somewhat likely to keep on him was out of town_. _

However, the townsfolk wouldn't know that, keeping out of ninja business as much as possible. The only people he would have to worry about would be fellow ninja, but most Shinobi wouldn't populate the area he would be traveling in anyway. With that, Naruto now the brown skinned Iruka leaned down to lift the blonde into his arms.

Taking it slow Naruto walked out of the meadow and the woods, careful to keep the expression Iruka normally wore plastered on his face. People noticed him but instead of saying hi like they would have if Iruka was alone, or cursing at Naruto as when he was alone they simply ignored the pair or sent them dagger-like glare's.

Naruto pulled his younger self closer to his chest feeling an irrational need to protect him from the glare's even if the boy wasn't awake to see them. The boy was himself, years ago yet still himself, so why should he feel the need to defend the boy rather than himself. Well his older self. Naruto sighed getting a headache as he tried to comb through his thoughts.

After a few minute's Naruto finally reached the street were his apartment was located, relaxing at the familiar sight that had never changed even as he had grown. His safe harbor where no one could get to him anymore, unless the haunted his mind. Something even Uzumaki Naruto couldn't escape. Sitting on the steps up to his door were Sukeji and Chiori, brown bags in their arms and sitting next to them on the steps. Naruto grinned at the slightly exasperated and amused faces of his fellow sages, of his friends.

"Ya~Hoo!" Naruto chimed as he came closer, his friends faces relaxed as he lightly brushed his chakra against theirs reassuring them that he was in fact their friend and not the teacher.

"You're an idiot." Sukeji mumbled irritably for glancing at the boy in Naruto's arms.

"Wow are you, I mean is Chibi okay. " Chiori asked coming closer to the pair, running a gentle finger down the younger's scarred cheek. The boy mumbled in his sleep before curling closer into the nape of Naruto's neck. "Hmm, Chibi? I like it. Yes, Chibi is okay as he can be right now. So if you please let's get up there." Naruto jerked him head up towards his apartment before leading the silver and raven-haired sages through the door.

Naruto was thankful the doorman of the apartment was out, since he had a habit of talking to Iruka for hours on end. Much to the teachers chagrin. Naruto had an inkling that the man had a slight crush on the teacher but he could never get it confirmed, and was sworn to secrecy about the mans aggravating flirting from ever telling Kakashi-sensei. If he left it slip, the blonde doubted he would have a doorman anymore. What was it with people that used the Sharingan that made them so dangerously possessive, the blonde had no idea.

Naruto only returned to his natural form when he and his two companions reached his door, it's white paint was peeling and the light in the hall was out. It only contributed to the overwhelming sense of depression filling the apartment building.

Naruto lived _**here **_all his life? Chi's and Suke's chest tightened making it hard to breath in their sadness concerning their friend. A young man, and most certainly not a young boy should never have to live in such depressing surroundings, especially not the incarnation of the sun they had grown to love and respect. These feelings only increased at the sight.

Moving the blonde haired boy to one arm Naruto fished out his key triumphantly, he had never changed the locks so the key from the future should work just fine and it did. Pushing the door open Naruto threw up a hand to catch the teetering cabinet beside the door. He had almost forgotten that it was there having thrown the thing out when he was big enough to carry it on his own. He had almost been flattened by it many times in his youth.

Naruto snickered as he pushed it back into place before allowing his companions to follow him into his apartment. Naruto stridently ignored their faces as he walked to the slim bed pushed against the wall, near the only window. Placing his younger self into the bed he called over his shoulder.

"Put everything on the table will you?" Hearing affirmative noises and shuffling steps Naruto returned his attention to his younger self, or Chibi as he now like to call him. He pulled the sheet and thin comforter over the boy, but knowing from experience it was very warming Naruto pulled of the long thick travel cloak from over his shoulders and laid it softly on the boy, with a final brush through the dirty hair Naruto turned to survey his friends, and then the room around him.

It was spotlessly clean, sterile even as if no one lived there. Naruto hadn't made the money yet to repaint the white walls green, replace the yellowing lace curtains with orange silk, or fill the empty walls with posters. Their was only two photos one of his first day in the academy a year ago, him separated a little ways from the rest of his group smiling but his blue eyes were empty and heartbreaking.

The other was from a few months back, of him and Iruka on his birthday, there was frosting on his and Iruka's nose as they pressed their cheeks together to take the picture. In this one Naruto truly looked happy the only sign of sadness the light ring of red around his eyes from crying himself to sleep the night before thinking he would spend another birthday alone and unwanted.

Before Naruto spoke he walked over to the kitchen table where a envelope lay addressed to Iruka in his childish script. With careful finger tips Naruto picked up the envelope knowing what was inside and feeling the sadness fill him so much it felt as he was suffocating. He took a moment to clear his throat before speaking.

"Surprised?" He dropped the envelope to smile at the pair, eye crinkling slightly.

"Yeah." Chiori answered lamely before flushing and sputtering on the rest " It's just….it's so clean. I know you only pretend to be messy but I thought…" She trailed of no longer knowing what else to add. "It would look more lived in?" Naruto asked turning his back and rummaging through the bag the pair had brought.

"I cleaned before I left…I didn't want to make Iruka clean up after me since…I wasn't planning on coming back." Naruto answered nonchalantly, eyeing the lettuce as if looking for imperfections, wincing as his voice shook slightly at the last part.

"Oh." Chiori finished in a breathy sigh. Suddenly feeling the need to do something she strode over to younger Naruto and fixed the cloak more snuggly around the boy, before softly stroking the boys face. This action seemed to calm down her embarrassment as the boy leaned into her touch. She continued a soft smile on her face at the relaxation on the boys.

"So do you want us to scram?" Sukeji asked coming closer to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto paused for a moment before giving a tiny nod. An apologetic smile on his face.

"Call if you need us." Sukeji says sending a silencing glance towards Chiori who had been about to complain. Naruto nodded allowing himself to accept the half hug from his fellow sage. Chiori sighed before leaning down and kissing the younger Naruto's forehead. She breathed quietly into the boys ear.

"Be happy." Before going over to kiss the older Naruto's cheek affectionately.

"Be careful Nii-san." She whispered to the taller boy before releasing him and moving to the door. Watching as Sukeji pressed a hand to Chibi-Naruto's shoulder and a quick wave to his fellow Sage. Though the two were reluctant they left the apartment to find something to do while they waited.

When they were gone Naruto continued to unpack the items he had asked for ignoring his pounding heart and dry mouth. Nervous and unsure about what he would say to his younger self. What did you say in a situation like this. His thoughts come to a stand still when a rasping voice behind him whispers.

"Who are you?" Naruto turns slightly, and catches the look of fear in his younger's blue eyes. His features soften as he turns around fully and smiles, saying simply.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The smile the boy sent the one of the bed was blinding, riddled with amusement.


End file.
